Paging Dr Jones
by Marie1964
Summary: Hogan and his men help an unlikely prisoner to escape from Stalag 13 and recover a valuable piece of property.


The sun was shining brightly as a new day dawned upon Stalag 13. Roll call had come and gone, when suddenly a German truck pulled through the front gates of the camp. While the rest of the men from barracks two had gone back inside, Colonel Robert Hogan and his men watched as a Gestapo agent got out of the truck, went to the back and roughly grabbed a newly arrived prisoner from another agent. Hogan could see that the prisoner was an American by the uniform that he wore.

As Hogan approached both men he could see that the agent was holding what appeared to be a small box in his left hand, while carrying his gun with his right. He also saw that the American prisoner had a smug, defiant look on his face, even though he realized that he had been defeated. Neither man noticed that Hogan was approaching, as they were too busy engaged in a heated argument.

"This is the third time that I have had to reclaim my property from you Jones, and I trust that this time it shall be the last," the agent informed his prisoner.

"That 'property' of yours belongs in a museum," the prisoner retorted. Hogan could see that the man raised his hand as though he was going to strike the German, before thinking better of it and letting his hand fall to his side.

By this time Hogan had reached the prisoner, and right before the agent could escort his prisoner into Klink's office for interrogation, Hogan told the prisoner, "Give your name, rank, and serial number only." Then, walking back towards his barracks, Hogan motioned to his men with his hand to follow him into his quarters, where they could listen in on the conversation that was about to take place.

As the men listened, Hogan smiled to himself since he was glad that the new prisoner followed his instructions to the letter. However, his smile changed to a frown since he knew that the man would be escorted to the cooler which quickly occurred. The Colonel was then a little surprised by what the agent told Klink after the man had been escorted out of the Kommandantur's.

"Do you have a safe spot where I can keep this box? I have pressing errands that I must attend to in town, but I can't afford to be caught with this on me, in case the prisoner has other men who may try to ambush me." The guard knew that if the prisoner had been caught, his friend and confidant, Marcus, wouldn't be far behind.

"May I ask what is in the box?" Klink asked with his usual smile.

"No, you may not. The Gestapo is not in the habit of revealing classified information to Luftwaffe Kommandants, such as yourself." Upon hearing those words, Klink let his smile fall from his face. He was about to ask why the agent would even leave his property there, but this man appeared just as angry as Hochstetter, if not more so, so he allowed the matter to drop.

"I do have a safe in my quarters, so I will put your box in there," Klink told the Gestapo agent. With that, the man left Klink's office, got into his truck, and left Stalag 13.

Back in Hogan's quarters, all five of his men looked at him.

"What do you think is in that box, sir?" Sergeant Kinch asked his commanding officer.

"I'm not sure. But if this Gestapo agent wants it locked up, then it has to be very important. Kinch, I'll need you to type up another pass to the cooler, and have Newkirk forge Klink's signature."

Kinch and Newkirk quickly did as Hogan asked of them, and gave the paper to their Colonel, who allowed a smile to form as he studied the results. Right before Hogan could leave his quarters to walk over to the cooler, Sergeant Carter gave Hogan one of his books. "I hope he likes to read. We all know how boring the cooler can be."

Upon arriving at the cooler, Hogan could see that Schultz had been ordered to stand guard until his replacement was to come in two hours, when it would then be time for the evening roll call. Hogan quickly showed him the forged document, and Schultz opened the door to the cell where the new prisoner was being held.

Walking in and sitting down to the man's right, Hogan reached over his right hand in order to shake the new prisoner's. "I'm sorry that I didn't have the time to introduce myself earlier. Colonel Robert Hogan, Senior POW officer."

Hogan smiled as the man's earlier defiant expression had changed into one of warmth, and he returned Hogan's handshake. "Private Henry Jones…though I'm not really a private, if you must know. I'm a professor of archaeology at Barnett College."

Jones could see that Hogan was taken by surprise at the news that he had just shared with him. "What do you mean, you're not a private? Where did you get that uniform?" Hogan asked, looking down at what was clearly not a professor's garment.

"I traded it with a wounded American private, who was stationed with his company nearby. I knew that they would be after a man in my clothing, but since this man said that he was going back to America after he recovered from his wounds in a local army hospital, I knew that he wouldn't be in trouble from the Nazis."

"So, what _do_ you usually wear?" Hogan asked.

The man got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes before replying, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just so you know, that Nazi who was with me earlier isn't a Gestapo agent either. He's a German art thief and grave robber—that what was in the box, the valuable Cross of Coronado. He probably knows that he can get a fortune for it on the black market, but it belongs in the National Museum, where he stole it from."

"I see," Hogan replied, even though he didn't really see at all.

"I hadn't expected to be caught—never have in the past, but I guess a man can't be lucky all of the time. It's imperative that I get that Cross back to America before he can sell it for his own selfish gains."

Putting a hand on Jones' shoulder, Hogan assured him, "We have a man here, Corporal Newkirk, who should be able to retrieve your Cross for you. Fortunately, you were placed into one of the cells that are connected to an escape tunnel, so we should be able to get you out tonight. They won't notice that you're missing until the morning." Hogan smiled as he saw that this time it was Jones' turn to be surprised.

"I don't know what to say—thank you. But what will happen in the morning, when they notice that I'm missing? Won't you and this Newkirk get in trouble?"

"Fortunately, our Kommandant can be gullible. He'll believe me when I say that you probably escaped with the help of the Underground, or some other such story. The important thing is making sure that you get back to America." Getting up to leave, Hogan took out and then handed Jones the book that he had kept tucked inside his bomber jacket. "You're going to be here for a little while until we can spring you. This will help to pass the time."

Hogan could see that Jones was about to take the book, until he noticed the picture that was posted on the cover and slightly backed away. "No thanks. If it had been another book, I would have said yes—but I hate snakes, almost as much as I hate the Nazis."

Putting the book back inside his jacket, Hogan could only ask, "Is there anybody who _doesn't_? Hate the Krauts, that is, since you're the first man I've met who hates snakes." With that, he got up and walked back to his barracks, after noticing that Schultz had locked the door to Jones' cell.

Back inside his quarters, Hogan told his men about the conversation that had occurred between him and Jones. He noticed that all five of his men appeared just as surprised as he was to learn the true identities of the new prisoner and the Gestapo agent. Cautiously, they began to put their commanding officer's plan into action. Hogan paid Klink one of his customary visits in his office, both to distract him and to make sure that he wasn't in his quarters. He inwardly smiled, knowing that at that exact moment, Newkirk was slipping into and out of Klink's quarters, and making sure that the box he had placed there for safe keeping would be missing its valuable "property." With any luck, Hogan could only hope that the art thief wouldn't open the box and notice the theft until he was far away from Stalag 13. If need be, he knew that he could always rely on one of Carter's bombs in case the agent didn't believe that if a member of the underground had been able to free Jones, then he or she would have been able to open Klink's safe as well.

As night fell, Hogan was glad that his plan was coming together. He sent Newkirk to retrieve Jones, which he did. Newkirk could see that Jones was very surprised to see only his head showing at first, but after looking around to make sure that it was too dark for the guards to see anything, he motioned with his hand for Jones to follow him.

Once Newkirk knew that they were safely back in the main tunnel, he reached out to shake Jones' hands, who reciprocated, and to give him back his Cross.

"I'm assuming that you must be Corporal Newkirk that Colonel Hogan told me about?" Jones asked.

"That's right mate," Newkirk replied with a smile. "I must admit I was a mite surprised when the Gov'nor told us the truth, but if that Kraut wants your box then it's a good thing that we got it away from 'im."

",I too, am surprised by what you and your Colonel can do. Thank you for getting the Cross back for me—I'll make sure that this time it gets into the Museum and stays there. By the way, my name is Henry, but all my friends call me Indiana. I'd be glad to consider you both my friends."

Hogan watched as Newkirk led Indiana out of the tunnels, who waited for him to meet his contact that Kinch had been able to reach via radio earlier in the day. The contact had then told Marcus that Jones was about to be freed, and both friends looked forward to seeing each other again. _Another mission accomplished_ Hogan thought to himself back in the tunnels, but he only allowed himself to form a broad smile when Newkirk had safely rejoined him. "We should get some sleep. Who _knows_ what sort of people we'll have to help tomorrow." With that, Newkirk and Hogan returned to their respective barracks and quarters, and they both fell asleep thinking about how they had helped another American to get out of Germany.

AN: Crossover with the beginning of _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_


End file.
